The Monoclonal Antibody Facility provides Cancer Center and Northwestern University investigators access to the technology for the efficient creation of hybridoma cell lines and the production of monoclonal antibodies from these cell lines. These services include immunization of animals, somatic cell fusions, cloning and screening of hybridomas, subcloning and establishment of antibody producing cell lines, and production of active antibodies from hybridoma lines. In addition to providing these services, the facility provides consultation and training for NU investigators interested in establishing any of these activities in their own research laboratory or using monoclonal antibodies in their research. Surveys of researchers have led to projections that 91% of the usage of the facility will be in support of Cancer Center Members with peer-reviewed funding. This facility is the successor to the Monoclonal Antibody and Cell Culture Facility (MACCF) supported by the Cancer Center Core grant during the previous budget period. The previous facility was rated highly by the Cancer Center Core Grant site visit review committee and widely used by the Northwestern University research community. Because of the importance of this facility to the investigators at Northwestern University, the Medical School?s Executive Associate Dean for Research made a commitment of both space and financial support to re-organize the facility in its current form in the Medical School on the Chicago campus. In addition, the re-organization of the facility has received significant financial support from Northwestern University?s Vice-President for Research.